Holding out for the best Brooke Lucas Haley
by Toughluckbaby
Summary: This story goes back to the high school years. Lucas's best friend is Brooke instead of Haley. Haley is the girl he likes. What happens when Lucas and Brooke's friendship develops. Which girl will he end up with? R&R please.


Brooke/Lucas/Haley- Holding out for the best

What if Brooke was Lucas's best friend ever since they were little and what if Lucas is interested in Haley instead. This time Haley is miss pretty and popular and Brooke is shy and focuses more on her studies. Although you'll see that Lucas is attracted to Haley but Brooke is the girl that is his life. Which one will he choose? By the way this fan fiction is based on Lucas's friendship with Brooke and how you can see them develop their friendship but this automatically doesn't make them develop feelings for each other. It's also based on his attraction towards Haley and you'll get to see Haley and Brooke's personalities develop throughout the story as well, as they tell it in their P.O.V.

Chapter 1 The first moment

Brooke's POV

I was sitting there, right in Karen's Café on a Saturday morning, looking into the eyes of the someone I care about a lot, more than he knows… his name was Lucas Scott. He's fifteen years old, sandy blondish brown hair, mesmerizing eyes. He pulled me in further, just giving me that smile I've always known since I was nine years old. I could forget what I was doing when we would just look at each other for a long time without saying anything, no awkward silences, just having conversational expressions that knew that we cared about moments like these, moments that lasted forever in the past and even now. He would look at me the same way I looked at him, although this confused me into thinking he cared about me as only as a friend because he looked at someone with more compassion, like a picture coming to life, this someone was pretty and popular of course and someone I can never be compared to, her name was Haley James. I'm of course his past and always be seen as his past but never seen as the girl of his future, his soul mate.

After he took a sip of his coffee, he leaned in closer to me and asked, "So what do you want to do today, pretty girl?"

I smiled, he always called me pretty girl, although I knew I wasn't pretty at all, sometimes I thought he was just being too nice. As I looked like I was thinking hard, I said optimistically, "Well, we could go bungee jumping, rock climbing, go to the beach in LA, or we could gooo… sky diving!"

He laughed a little while shaking his head, then as he was rubbing his hand on his chin, his left eye brow lifted up and he said, "Gee, that's a tough decision, how are we going to do that all in one day?"

"Well I'm sure this Brooke Davis can save the day with something up her sleeve."

"Really? Well in that case, I know I can save your day by giving you these…"

He reached to grab something in his jacket pocket, there were two tickets in his hand, "How about we go see…"

He turned the ticket over, as I read the title, sudden excitement and joy had spread across my face, "Oh my gosh, two concert tickets to go see Aerosmith in concert, I love it, thank you!"

"You're welcome, they were all sold out but I figured out a certain way to get them."

Suddenly I looked curious, "By what, your charm?"

He gave me a smug smile and gave a fake condescending tone, "Well, of course, I mean who wouldn't resist my charm."

I nodded my head thoughtfully, sure of his answer, I said teasingly, "True, everyone adores the famous adorable Lucas Scott smile. Who couldn't turn down that intimidating grin?"

He slowly raised his eyebrows, looking surprised, "Is that a compliment from Brooke Davis? Wow, I'm shocked."

I looked stunned as well, my mouth pulling up into a playful grin, "Excuse me?! I've given you plenty of compliments before, you just never paid attention."

He then took another sip of coffee never looking away from me, his eyes pinpointed in my direction, we stared at each other for a long time again. As Karen came by our table to get our dirty dishes, I could see her from the corner of my eye, she was smiling, like she knew something we didn't know. As she disappeared again into the kitchen, I was wondering why she looked happy to see us together in this way, whatever she thought it was the wrong impression. Lucas was just a friend, nothing else, even though he was cute, charming, and funny. We couldn't just be together, it would mess things up and he didn't want to see me in that way. I remembered about Haley James again, then I knew as much as I didn't want her with him, I couldn't get in the way of his happiness, she could be his better choice his better half, better than me.

He suddenly asked his mom, "Hey mom, could I go to the Aerosmith concert tonight with Brooke?"

She shouted in a loud reassuring tone, "Sure honey, what time does the concert start and end?"

He said, "He said well we're going to the concert around 10:00 and we're leaving around 12:45."

"Yeah, ok, just call me as soon as you get out of the concert!"

"Sure of course!"

I could hear her footsteps coming toward us, then as she came out to serve another customer, she looked at us and shook her head from side to side smiling. She said wittingly, "Lucas, Brooke, have a fun time tonight."

I knew it, she thought we were on a date. Everywhere we went, everywhere we go everyone thought we were a couple. Although... I could picture someone much prettier than me to end up with Lucas. I was just some geeky shy girl with frizzy hair, glasses, and braces along with no fashion sense. I didn't have a shot with Lucas because I looked at myself in a negative way and I didn't have much confidence in myself. He wasn't interested in that, he was looking for so much more than I've given him.

He asked me, "Ready to go?"

I said enthusiastically, "Yeah let's go. Where ever you want to go is fine with me. Although if we're going to play a little one on one at the court, I'm going to kick your ass."

He smirked at me, "Oh really? You think you can beat me?"

I nodded, "Yep, are you sure you can keep up with me?"

As he smiled, he looked like he was concentrating on my answer, "I don't know, maybe."

I ran to the door, looking back at him before I left Karen's café.

He chuckled, "Hey, don't just leave yet."

"I thought you could keep up with me?" After that I ran out of the café, looking back at him who was now running to catch up to me. Although I wasn't giving up that easily, I kept running.


End file.
